Endless Love
by silvercross
Summary: A parody of the Korean drama 'Endless Love'. A mix-up in Hanamichi and Kaede's past is about to change their lives forever. RuHanaRu and SenHana.
1. Prologue

__

AN: _For those familiar with this "Korean-novela" (or should I say, for the Filipinos out there who are currently obsessed with this drama like yours truly ^^;;) it's quite obvious that I based this fanfic's plot on this drama's story line . I changed a few things though, so I can fit in some of my selected SD characters who would be portraying the roles of, yes, Jenny, Johnny, Andrew, Shirley… etc. Please take note the OOC-ness in some of the SD characters (Jin will be particularly evil/bastardly here… my apologies to Jin fans) Some of the ages might be different too, like Rukawa and Sendoh being two years older than Hanamichi. And like I've mentioned, some parts will be different, so please don't expect the exact scenes as shown in the drama. Oh, and before I forget, this fic would be mainly RuHana and SenHana. That's all, hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^ _

****

Endless Love

Prologue

(15 years ago)

A tall man, who appeared to be in his late 30's, was standing in front of the nursery, eyes shining in merriment as he watched his youngest son sleeping quietly inside. A small hand was wrapped around his own, and he turned to his older son standing at his side. He picked up the small boy and made him face the nursery's glass window. "Look at that Kaede, there's your brother, right there! Can you see him?" He pointed at the baby lying on one of the nursery beds.

The boy named Kaede, only two years old then, looked quietly at the babies inside the room. He wasn't particularly listening to what his father was saying, nor was he understanding any of it, but he was a little amused to see all of those little "creatures" –as his child mind would put it– lined up in rows, as if it was the most amazing thing he had ever seen in his two years of existence.

The man was still smiling as he dropped his son down and spoke. "Ne Kaede, I'm just gonna check up on your mother okay? You stay here and wait for me. Go sit on this bench while I see your mother's condition. Don't go wandering around okay?" He patted his son softly on the head and turned to the direction of his wife's room.

Little Kaede was having a hard time grasping what exactly his father wanted him to do, but he caught on some words like "see" or "wander". He didn't know what those words meant, and out of boredom, he stood up from where he was sitting and walked to the direction of the nursery. At that time, a young nurse walked out of the room hurriedly, oblivious that she left the nursery room door open. Kaede saw this and on impulse, he walked towards the door and entered. 

The room was of medium size and smelled pleasantly. Kaede could hear soft sounds of mewling and breathing as he took hasty steps towards the nursery beds. Two particular beds caught his attention and he stopped in front of them, eyeing the name tags hanging on the sides. Again, out of impulse and simple curiosity, he took the two tags from where they were hanging. But because his small hands couldn't completely hold each of the tags, he dropped both on the floor, sending each flying on opposite directions.

By then the young nurse had returned, surprised to see a young boy inside the nursery room. She marched towards the boy and picked him up. "Hey little fella, what are you doing here? Where are your parents?" The young nurse inquired cheerfully as she picked up the scattered tags and placed them on their original places… or so she thought. Completely unaware that she misplaced the name tags, she brought the boy outside the room and met the boy's worried father.

"Ah, there you are Kaede! I was looking all over for you! Didn't I tell you not to go wandering around?" The man scolded his son as he picked him from the young nurse's arms.

"I saw him inside the nursery room when I returned. I'm sorry I didn't notice I left the door open! But your son was such a good boy sir, he didn't particularly do anything like annoy the babies. He was just standing there quietly, though he got hold of some of the name tags. But I've arranged them already, so there's no problem." The nurse smiled at the man.

Kaede's father bowed and smiled back at the nurse in gratitude. "Thank you for returning him miss. And sorry for the mess he made," he grinned sheepishly and continued, "you know how kids are."

The young nurse laughed and nodded in agreement. "I agree sir. Well, four years of working in the nursery taught me that however cute these kids may seem to be, they can be annoying little monsters at times." 

"You couldn't have said it better." The man gave her a warm smile as he put his son down and held the boy's hand instead. "Well then, we should be going now. Thanks again for your help."

"It's been my pleasure sir!" The young nurse replied cheerfully as she returned inside the nursery room. Mr. Rukawa and his son on the other hand, walked towards the direction of his wife's room, unmindful of the problem that lies ahead of them.

The problem that would probably change their lives forever.

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

_AN: For those familiar with the story, I'm sure some of you would be asking, "How in the world can anyone miss the difference in hair color of the babies?" Well, let's just say that a newborn baby's hair is so fine that one wouldn't be able to completely distinguish a light reddish one from that of faint black. Of course, Kaede's parents saw their youngest child the minute he was born, but it's hard to distinguish one baby from another because a lot of them look a like. Let's just say that they weren't that familiar with their newborn son's features, so they remained unaware of the mix-up. Err, am I making sense?_

**Endless Love**

Chapter 1 

(present time)

The canvas lacked a little bluish tint, he decided, as he tilted his head to one side and examined his latest work. It was abstract this time; splashes of black, gray, dark violet and amethyst overlapping to create the most undistinguishable patterns and shades. He didn't know what exactly propelled him to create such a dark art but he guessed it has something to do with all those annoying girls throwing themselves at him. Lately he had been receiving love letters, gifts, and the like from –_surprise_– girls from his brother's grade. They had been bothering him to no end; showering him with unwanted presents, weeping and screaming incessantly before him when he turned all of them down. Worst, his younger brother seemed to have assumed the "bridge" role rather willingly, letting himself get bullied into taking those stupid letters and gifts so the poor boy can give it to him. Why was he helping those ugly bimbos anyway?

He gave an inaudible sigh and resumed his painting. Perhaps a shade of red was what he needed to finally complete his work.

A loud thud suddenly interrupted him from his musing. He turned to the source of the noise just in time to see someone slumped on one of the desk chairs, arms crossed on the desk and head bent over them. He could hear muffled cries as the girl –he had noticed the person was female by then– screamed angry curses at no one in particular. Or so he thought.

"Why did he have to do that?? I spent hours writing it preparing it.. and he just threw it in the thrash!! How can you be so cruel??" The girl continued sobbing even when her round glasses became a little foggy and made her nose run continuously. She didn't mind them though. Nothing mattered to her at the moment except the harsh pain of rejection she just received from the boy of her dreams.

After a few minutes of incessant crying the girl finally stopped and sat upright, wiping a few tears from the corner of her eyes and cheek in the process. It was only then she noticed the lone figure sitting quietly from her left who had apparently –or so she assumed– witnessed her little drama. Shock and dread covered her face as she stuttered the name of the person who had just crushed her heart a few hours ago. 

"Ru--Rukawa-kun!!"

The girl stood abruptly, smoothened her uniform in an attempt to look a little more decent than her former state but failed miserably. She fingered at the hem of her blouse and spoke uncertainly. "Um.. anou.. I didn't know you were here." She said sheepishly, shifting her gaze to the tiled floor of the art room.

Rukawa regarded her with little interest and replied. "I was in here all this time, finishing my painting. You disturbed me." He said coldly.

The girl looked up suddenly, eyes watering again with tears and her face contorted in an expression of hurt. "Why?? Why did you throw away my letter?? You didn't even read it!!"

"I don't need to. I don't even know you. And even if I do know you, I'm not the least bit interested."

"Y-you-!! Y-you're so cruel!!!" The girl gave a choked response as she dashed out of the room, heavy tears streaming from her swollen eyes down to her cheeks. At that same time a tall boy was entering the room and she passed by him, not the least bit concerned whether she bumped him or not. The boy remained from where he stood, a little shocked from what he had just witnessed. After regaining some composure, he turned to Rukawa who had returned to his original place before the whole chaos started.

"Um." The boy began uncertainly.

"Why do you keep encouraging them?" Rukawa asked suddenly, voiced laced with unconcealed irritation. "Why are you always helping them? They're nothing but nuisance!"

The tall boy lowered his gaze, unable to meet his older brother's accusing eyes. "I.. I can't just ignore them.." He paused and looked up, his brown eyes pleading for understanding. "Some of them are my classmates! They'll hate me if I don't give those letters and presents to you!!" 

Rukawa stood abruptly, face contorted in anger and argued back at the younger boy. "But I don't want any of them! Can't you see I'm not interested??" 

The younger boy bowed his head in shame and spoke in a low voice. "I'm sorry aniki"

Rukawa's eyes softened at the apology. He approached the boy and patted him on the head, giving him encouraging words in the process. "It's okay it's not your fault, Hanamichi."

Hanamichi looked up in delight and smiled. Kaede finally forgave him! That meant he wasn't mad anymore. Hanamichi's smile widened at the thought.

The older boy gave his brother a weird look and sighed. Hanamichi was spacing out again. Rukawa smacked the back of his brother's head lightly to catch his attention. "Oi. What on earth are you thinking?"

The aforementioned boy finally broke from his trance and grinned sheepishly. "Ehehe nothing" He stopped as he saw a glimpse of his older brother's latest work. "Aniki, is that your latest work? Is it completed yet?"

The older boy glanced sideways at the said canvas. "Oh, almost, I guess. But I don't think I can finish that now. You ready to go home?"

Hanamichi beamed at him. "Sure! By the way, don't forget you have to treat me three bowls of ramen today!! You lost our bet remember?" His face was smug as he reminded the older boy. 

Rukawa shook his head and sighed. He smacked the back of Hanamichi's head once more and replied. "Do'ahou. C'mon, the sooner we go, the sooner we can get this over with."

"Heh, you're just acting sourly 'cus you lost! Admit it!!"

"Yare yare"

The sounds of their arguing echoed in the hallways as the two boys made their way towards their favorite ramen shop.

* * *

Hanamichi was busy observing himself in front of the bathroom sink that he didn't notice his mother leaning against the doorway.

"My my, what a sight! My youngest son, all grown up and already conscious of his appearance!" Mrs. Rukawa teased his son unmercifully, clearly amused at the reaction she was getting.

The boy in question groaned and turned to face his mother. "Mom! Don't you ever knock? I'm just clad in a towel!" Hanamichi complained loudly, cheeks blushing adorably in embarrassment.

"Don't be silly Hanamichi, I've seen more of that," –she gestured at Hanamichi's towel-clad form and continued– "..when you and Kaede were still little. It's not a big deal. And why, is my Hana-chan so grown up now that he's ashamed of his poor mother hovering all over him? Am I not allowed to visit or embrace my baby anymore?" The older lady asked in a mock hurt tone.

Hanamichi sighed and approached his mother. "Mom, even though I'm a little taller than before, or I'm starting to grow a beard, I will still be your baby. Your Hana-chan. Remember that always, okay? I love you." He hugged his mother tightly and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Mrs. Rukawa smiled back at his son. She was proud that her two sons grew up to be tall, handsome and charming boys. She cupped her son's cheeks and caressed them. "I love you too Hanamichi. And yes, no matter what happens, you'll always be my baby. My Hana-chan."

The endearing scene of mother and son was broken by Mrs. Rukawa's sudden teasing. "Hmm.. you're right Hana. You are growing a beard. And is that pubic hair I see sticking out from your towel?" She inquired innocently (or so it seemed) as she pointed at the loose towel wrapped around Hanamichi's waist, dangerously low now and appeared to fall off any moment.

"Ack!" The tall boy hurriedly got hold of his dropping towel and frowned at his mother's teasing. "Mom! Stop embarrassing me will you! Good thing aniki isn't here to witness your torturing.." He muttered in annoyance as he tightened the towel around his waist.

Mrs. Rukawa laughed at his son's embarrassment. She took pity at the sight of a blushing Hanamichi and spoke. "Alright, alright.. I'll stop already. By the way, it's only now I noticed how much rougher your features are. Perhaps you inherited those, along with your red hair, from my grandmother's side.."

Hanamichi shrugged and turned to the mirror. Of course he noticed that, as well as the odd color of his hair or the fact that he was the only one with brown eyes in the family. He hadn't been aware of that then, but as he grew up, he began noticing how his features developed in a different way than his brother. Perhaps he did inherit those from his great grandmother's side Hanamichi hadn't seen a picture of his mother's grandmother yet but, who knows? 

The tall boy sighed softly and continued shaving his chin. He decided he shouldn't dwell on that matter. So what if he looked a little different?

A click and a brief flash broke whatever thoughts he had been obsessing himself over at that moment. He turned to the source and saw his mom holding a Polaroid camera, smiling mischievously at him as the older lady waited for the picture the come out.

"Mom! How could you??" Hanamichi dashed forward in an attempt to steal the offending picture. "Give me that!"

The older lady dodged her son's attempts to steal the picture and laughed at him. "Wait till your father sees this! Oh, and Kaede as well!" She continued her teasing as she waved the picture at her son's face, seemingly baiting her son to grabbed it from her. "We would place this on one of the albums! Imagine, our youngest son's first shave! Oh, what a notable event this is!"

"Mom!" Hanamichi groaned again for the nth time.

* * *

The Rukawa family was happily eating dinner while chatting animatedly with each other. Hanamichi was especially delighted that his mother cooked their favorite dish. He was on his fourth serving when a sudden announcement from his mother made him cough and sputter.

"Oh, I've got a big news! Our Hanamichi here is starting to grow a beard! And that's not all, he also has quite an amount of hair growing on his--"

"Mom, stop!" Hanamichi cut off whatever dreadful statement his mother was about to say.

The amusing scene sparked Kaede's interest and he leaned forward in inquiry. "Where is that 'hair' located again?" His face seemed passive but a glint of mischief could be seen in his blue, fox-eyes.

"Aniki!" The younger boy exclaimed in horror.

Kaede ignored him and repeated his question. "So where is it mom?"

Mrs. Rukawa grinned and mouthed the reply to his older son. Kaede grinned as well and turned to his embarrassed brother who, at the moment was beet red and scowling at them. "So you're finally growing Hana." He said in amusement as he stood up and headed towards Hanamichi. "I want to see it. Come on, let's go to my room."

Hanamichi looked scandalized. He stood abruptly and ran away from his approaching brother. "No way! Mom, Dad, stop him! Stop being stupid aniki!"

His older brother just grinned more at this and chased after him. "No, I wanna see it. C'mon Hana."

"Stop!" The redhead was going in circles around their dining table, Kaede following him closely behind.

Mr. Rukawa sighed and shook his head. "Come on you two, stop that. Kaede, stop teasing your brother." The older man ordered half-heartedly knowing his commands would fall on deaf ears. But he allowed himself a small smile as he watched his two sons interacting. Kaede had always been quite, always keeping to himself when he was little. But when Hanamichi was born, he could see the drastic change his son has undergone. As Kaede interacted and played with his newly born, younger brother, the passive boy started smiling more often and began opening himself more to his parents. Both his wife and him had noticed their older son's liking to Hanamichi. The care Kaede had shown to his younger brother was evident during the past years even though he enjoyed teasing the younger boy incessantly. It only showed how much he loved his brother, and how close their relationship were.

Even as their dinner ended, Hanamichi's screams and sounds of running could be heard through the Rukawa household. Mr. Rukawa sighed once more and decided to just let the two annoy each other until both grew tired of their silly little game.

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

_AN: Um, question. Soichirou is Jin's first name right? Please tell me if I'm making a mistake here. Anyways, the 2rd chapter!!! Isn't that great?? Or am I the only one thinking that? Is this fic even worth continuing? *teary eyes* Errr okay! Moving on (BTW, thanks to those who reviewed!)_

**Endless Love**

Chapter 2

"It was really cool aniki!! Heh, it was no surprise I got nominated actually, seeing as I'm a tensai and all. I just hope I win though my rival is very smart! Err, but not as smart as the tensai of course. I don't know if you've heard of him. His name's Soichirou and.." Hanamichi continued talking animatedly as he and Kaede made their way towards school.

To say that Kaede was proud of his younger brother being nominated as class president was an understatement. Although he'd never admit it to Hanamichi, he was very proud of the boy and thought highly of him. Hanamichi may not be as smart or as talented as his older brother but he has this certain charm that seem to pull anyone towards him.

"If you win you'd probably bully your classmates into giving you more food, what with your huge appetite." Kaede smirked as he teased his younger brother. The older boy quickened his pace, leaving his brother scowling behind him.

"Hey!" Hanamichi called and dashed forward to catch up with his older brother. "I resent that!!!" 

Kaede chuckled softly at his brother's reaction. He lifted a hand to ruffle Hanamichi's red locks playfully. 

"Aniki! Stop!! You're messing my hair!" Hanamichi complained loudly as he attempted to free himself from Kaede's –as the redhead would put it– 'evil' hand. "The tensai will have a hard time attracting girls if you mess up my hair! What would Haruko-san say??"

Kaede's winced inwardly at the girl's name but continued his teasing. "What tensai? I only see a do'ahou."

"Kitsune!"

"Do'ahou."

The two boys looked at each other for a brief moment before they broke into laughter. The name-calling had been a form of endearment to them whenever they had mock fights like this. Other than his parents, Hanamichi was the only one Kaede would openly show his emotions to, the only one who could get away with calling him "kitsune" and the like. Even his classmates or school friends couldn't tease him openly, let alone call him names like Hanamichi does.

Kaede stole a glance at his brother and smiled to himself. The younger boy's cheeriness was catching. Hanamichi was happily walking at this side, singing his infamous "tensai" song and his face looking adorably smug. 

The pale boy suddenly remembered Hanamichi's words from before. "You mentioned a 'Soichirou' a while ago is he giving you any problems?" He asked in between strides.

Wide brown eyes gazed at him for a moment before the younger boy shifted his eyes to the road before them. "No aniki. He's just my rival for the position and for the interclass basketball competition as well." 

Kaede narrowed his eyes in suspicion. "Are you sure? He isn't bullying you or anything?"

Hanamichi was silent for a while before he turned to his older brother and gave the pale boy a big grin. "Of course not aniki! How can anyone bully a tensai? It's me you're talking about here!" The redhead boasted.

The older boy shook his head at this. His younger brother's egotism was a hopeless case. "Do'ahou."

Instead of reacting violently to the insult, the redhead suddenly asked. "You know," Hanamichi began uncertainly, "..you never told me about that girl you like. You keep turning down all those girls because you said you have someone you like already." The redhead looked up and met his brother's gaze. "Who is it aniki?"

Kaede stared at his younger brother in surprise. He never expected Hanamichi to ask him such a thing. Finally regaining his composure, the pale boy gave a snort and smirked at the younger boy. "Why are you asking me that? Since when have you become nosy, do'ahou?" He teased gently.

"Kitsune!" Hanamichi cried in frustration. "You're being unfair here! You know almost all of my secrets yet I don't even know a single one of yours!" The redhead finished with a cute pout.

The older boy didn't answer. He quickened his pace instead and smiled secretly at his brother's curiosity. Not even their parents knew of this but Kaede loved provoking and teasing Hanamichi. He found it cute and adorable whenever his younger brother pouted like that, or whenever the do'ahou was whining at him or calling him names during their mock fights.

"Kitsune! Oi, aniki! Matte yo!" The redhead's loud voice broke Kaede from his reverie. He stopped and turned around to face Hanamichi who was walking briskly behind him in an attempt to catch up. "Hurry do'ahou, or we'll be late for school."

"Nani yo?! You haven't even answered my question yet!"

"Do'ahou."

"Kitsuneee!"

And another round of name-calling ensued. 

* * *

Kaede was walking towards his classroom when he heard two boys talking at the hallway. One was standing in front of the classroom while the other one with dark, cropped hair and pale skin was leaning against the doorway, arms crossed on his chest. "He doesn't have a chance anyway. What the hell was he thinking going up against you?"

The boy with dark, cropped hair and pale skin shook his head and smirked. "Don't mind a loser like him. It's a sure win anyway."

The first boy grinned and nodded in agreement. Then something caught his attention and he tapped his companion's shoulder. "Hey, isn't that Rukawa-sempai?"

The dark-haired boy glanced sideways and saw a tall boy entering the art room. "Aa it is the famous Kaede Rukawa." 

"Well, aren't you going to ask him about the poster? C'mon!" The first boy dragged his companion towards the art room. Both of them entered and saw Rukawa quietly arranging the art supplies.

The first boy approached Rukawa and spoke. "Rukawa-sempai, my friend here has a favor to ask." He paused for moment and continued, "It's for the upcoming interclass basketball competition as well as the election for class president. We were wondering if you could help him a little with his defense and um, do a poster for him for the election since you're good with painting and all."

Rukawa gave them a cold look and spoke. "I could."

The two boys exchanged a triumphant look and grinned at each other when Rukawa suddenly added, "But that doesn't mean I will."

The first boy frowned and asked. "What?? What do you mean??"

Rukawa gave a snort and sat on one of the chairs. "Is it too hard to understand? It means I won't do anything for you, and that includes the painting. Not now, not ever."

"Nandato???" The first boy exclaimed in anger.

The dark-haired boy asked this time. "Why? It's just a painting! Why won't you paint for me?"

Rukawa didn't even glance back at them. "Because I don't know you." He paused and added coldly, "And you're not worth my time."

"Why you—" The first boy was about to bombard him with curses when his companion suddenly walked out of the room. "Hey! Wait up man!"

He then turned to Rukawa and uttered angrily. "What the hell's your problem dude?? Soichirou's just asking you a small favor!"

_Soichirou?_ The pale boy frowned at the name. It sounded familiar to him _Soichirou.. it's the guy Hana was talking about!_ Rukawa turned to the cursing boy and inquired. "That guy's name, 'Soichirou' is it?"

"Yeah! What the hell do you care??" The boy snapped at him before stomping out of the classroom to catch up with his friend. 

Rukawa was left alone with his thoughts, pondering on the unpleasant scene that took place just a while ago. He frowned, thinking how that Soichirou guy could be brewing up problems for his younger brother.

Somehow, he had a sinking feeling he was right.

* * *

Hanamichi stepped inside the classroom, eyes lighting up as he caught his friend's gaze. "Yo!" He gave a small wave and sat down next to a boy with dark hair which was gelled and brushed back neatly.

"Os! How was your morning Hanamichi?" The shorter boy with the styled hair inquired cheerfully.

Hanamichi shrugged and sat down next to the boy. "Fine, the usual. Called aniki names nothing new." He grinned all of a sudden and turned to the boy next to him. "Soooo.." he said in between nudges and continued, "how was your date with Megumi-chan, eh?" Hanamichi asked mischievously, wiggling his eyebrows in the process. "C'mon Mito! Tell me what happened!" The taller boy persisted.

The boy named 'Mito' whacked the back of Hanamichi's head and replied in an irritated tone. "Baka! How many times do I have to tell you it wasn't a date?!" 

Hanamichi rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, keep denying."

"I told you! It was just a study session!"

"Su~re.."

"Hanamichi!" The shorter boy warned.

Hanamichi sighed in defeat though he couldn't help but smile at his friend's obvious discomfort. He knew Mito had a crush on this Megumi chick but was too embarrassed to admit it to him. "Hai hai. wakatta yo"

Mito cleared his throat and tried to changed the subject. "Anyways, how's the campaign?"

The taller boy grinned widely at this. "It's great! The tensai is sure to win Mito! No doubt about it!"

Someone from the class suddenly shot him a rude remark. "Of course there's no doubt, seeing as his older brother had something to do with it. It's really convenient to have a popular brother, ne Soichirou?"

The boy named 'Soichirou' just smirked in reply. He gave Hanamichi a challenging look before turning back to his friends. 

Mito gritted his teeth at the insult and was about to retort back but Hanamichi restrained him. "Don't mind them Mito." 

The shorter boy muttered curses before slumping down on his seat. Sometimes Hanamichi can be too kind. He stole a glance at his friend before turning to the front of the classroom where their sensei was currently briefing them on the day's lecture. He decided that no matter what, he would stay at Hanamichi's side and help him.

* * *

It was their PE period, and everyone was busy changing into their sports attire inside the boy's locker room. Hanamichi and Mito had their lockers next to each other, both were laughing and goofing off while dressing.

"Whoa!" Mito exclaimed suddenly. "Cool new rubber shoes!" Their classmates turned to look at the redhead and shared the same sentiments with the shorter boy. Hanamichi was instantly surrounded by his classmates, some gazing at his new rubber shoes wistfully while the others whispered in excitement and envy.

"Wow, that's the latest one from Nike isn't it? That must have cost a lot!!" 

"Yeah," someone replied in agreement. "I've been saving for that for months now! You're so lucky man!" He punched Hanamichi's arm playfully. Hanamichi just grinned at them in return. "Mom bought it for me as a birthday gift. And aniki was the one who chose this style. Cool eh?" The redhead replied proudly.

"Dude!" Mito looked at him in bewilderment. "Are you kidding me? That's beyond cool! I mean, I know I'm not exactly the sporty type and neither do I excel in basketball or any other sports but that," he pointed at the said rubber shoes and continued, "but that, my friend, is one fine piece of work. Even girls would drool over that!"

Hanamichi just blushed at the compliments he was receiving but inwardly, he was gloating. _Of course! Just the best for the tensai! Nyahahaha!_

"Yo guys!" Someone shouted from outside the locker room. "Namura-sensei is waiting! He'll give minus points to those who come in late!!!"

The boys rushed out of the room at the warning, their thrills about Hanamichi and his new rubber shoes temporarily forgotten. Unbeknownst to them, two boys were silently watching the whole scene, both grinning maliciously as they hatched up a plan to make a certain redhead's life miserable.

* * *

"Boy.. was it scorching out there! I'm practically drowning in my own sweat!" Hanamichi complained loudly as he undressed to get ready for the showers.

"Are you kidding me?" Mito asked incredulously. "You call that 'drowning in sweat'?? Take a good look at me pal! I'm an open faucet! Literally!!!"

The redhead wrapped a towel around his waist and headed to the showers. "Yeah yeah, you win. Hey, hurry up with that will you? I can't wait to hit the showers!!!"

The shorter boy shut his locker before finally following the impatient redhead. "Okay! Let's go!"

When they were sure the two friends had gone into the showers already, a boy and his friend stepped out from their hiding place. They sauntered towards the lockers and stopped in front of Hanamichi's locker. Both exchanged a knowing grin as the paler boy opened the redhead's locker and took out the new pair of rubber shoes.

"Heh, nice pair. I'm almost feeling sorry for what we're about to do with it." The other boy sneered in sarcasm.

"Yeah, _almost_. C'mon, we gotta hurry up before they finish."

The two boys dashed out of the room with Hanamichi's rubber shoes in tow as thoughts of various tortures they could inflict the redhead with swirled in their minds. 

_Just you wait, Hanamichi Rukawa. I'll make your life a living hell. _

Hanamichi emerged from the showers, one towel tightly wrapped around his waist and the other he held in his hands as he toweled his red locks dry. He enjoyed the cold shower so much that it took a little longer than the usual before he finally decided to step out of the shower stall. He wiped a few drops on his chest and strolled towards his locker.

The tall boy immediately felt that something was wrong when he didn't see his new rubber shoes inside the locker. His eyes widened at the realization and he threw out all the things inside his locker in an attempt to locate his missing rubber shoes. A few minutes had passed and Hanamichi had emptied his entire locker yet the rubber shoes was nowhere to be found. 

_Where the hell is it??_ _Mom gave it to me what am I gonna do?? _The redhead gave a frustrated sigh and slumped down on the bench opposite the lockers. His friend, Mito, chose this moment to step out of the showers.

"God, that was some shower I took! I swear, I could stay there forev-- Hanamichi? Hanamichi! What's wrong?" The shorter boy inquired as he hurried over his friend's side.

"It's gone Mito! I couldn't find it anywhere!" Hanamichi voiced out in panic.

Mito looked at him quizzically and asked. "Huh? What's gone? What are you talking about?"

"The rubber shoes! The new pair Mom gave me! I swear I just left it here! And now I couldn't find it!"

Mito's eyes widened in surprise. "What?? You mean that cool new Nike pair auntie just gave you??"

The taller boy stood up and paced around the room in panic. "Of course that's the one!! Is there any other??" He asked in sarcasm. "K'so.... what am I gonna do.."

Mito approached his friend and patted the boy's back in assurance. "Don't worry Hanamichi, I'll help you find it! C'mon, hurry and dress up so we can start looking for it!"

Hanamichi smiled at his friend gratefully, mumbling a soft "thanks" as he dressed as quickly as he could. When both of them were finished, they rushed out of the locker room, only to face one of their classmates panting heavily at the doorway. The boy looked up in surprise when he saw the redhead and immediately relayed to the two what he had just witnessed.

"Hanamichi! Your *pant* rubber shoes!" 

At the mention of "rubber shoes" Hanamichi shook the poor boy and demanded. "Where is it?? Did someone took it??"

The boy was reeling from the violent shake he had just received but managed to give a coherent answer. "We.. the guys saw something hanging from the tree outside the senior classrooms. We were wondering what that was and as we inched closer, we recognized it as your new pair of rubber shoes. Only" The boy trailed off, eyes lowering to the ground.

Hanamichi frowned and questioned impatiently. "Only what?? Oh, never mind! I'm gonna see it for myself!" At that he removed his hold at the boy's shoulders and dashed outside the building, with Mito hot on his heels. The two were running wildly before they stopped in front of a certain tree, shocked etched on their faces.

The shorter of the two was the first one to speak. "Hanamichi is that your..?" 

Hanamichi didn't wait for his friend to finish, nor did he try to answer the question. He positioned himself on the tall tree and began climbing up, determined to get his rubber shoes. The redhead knew that at his rubber shoes' current state, he may not be able to use it again. Hanamichi cursed silently. His parents worked hard to buy him that shoes, and although they never told him that, Hanamichi knew it. Their family could be considered belonging to the upper-middle class, but he knew that whatever his parents bought, they had strove and sweated for it. And that includes his rubber shoes – his new pair of expensive rubber shoes which was currently hanging on the tree, ripped and torn, soaking in mud and other stuff he didn't know (or didn't want to know).

Mito finally broke from his trance and saw what his friend trying to do. _That idiot! What's he doing?? He could fall off from there!!!_ The shorter boy screamed in his mind as he watched his friend ascending higher and higher. He almost had a heart attack when Hanamichi slipped and was now dangling dangerously, his arms wrapped around a tree branch.

"Shit oi Hanamichi!!! Stop that and climb down here!!! Do you want to die young??" Mito shouted from below as he watched his friend's attempt to maintain his balance. He heard murmurs and saw that a crowd has gathered around him and the tree where Hanamichi was currently dangling from. He cursed inwardly as he turned to look at his best friend. _Hanamichi no baka! You're gonna kill yourself!_

An idea suddenly struck him. _Kaede! Of course!_ He scurried towards the direction of Kaede's classroom, unmindful of the crowd and the whisperings around him. _If someone can drill some sense into Hanamichi, it's Kaede. Shit, I hope this works_

Kaede on the other hand was quietly sitting behind his desk with his usual deadpan expression when a classmate suddenly called up to him. "Hey Rukawa! Isn't that your brother over there?" He pointed to the tree outside the window.

At the mention of his brother, Kaede rushed over to them and turned to where his classmate was pointing at. His blue eyes widened at the sight. 

His brother was balancing himself on a tree branch, one hand clutching at another branch for support while the other was extended forward in his attempt to reach what Kaede assumed to be Hanamichi's new pair of rubber shoes. _K'so! What the hell were you thinking Hana!_

Kaede was about to dash out of the classroom when the door suddenly burst open. Youhei Mito entered, panting heavily as he scanned the room for the person he was looking for. When his eyes fell on Kaede, he ran to the older boy and grabbed his arm. "Quick! Hanamichi's outside, climbing a stupid tree!" The shorter boy said in annoyance as they fled outside. "And I thought your brother was stupid when he accidentally left his key inside the locker along with his clothes, but this is by far, the most idiotic thing he has ever done."

"What was he doing up there anyway?" The pale boy couldn't help asking, even though he had more or less an idea what urged Hanamichi to do such a dangerous stunt.

Mito frowned in annoyance and spoke. "You know that new pair of rubber shoes your mom bought for him? Well somebody must have decided to play a joke on your brother, thrashed the rubber shoes and hanged it up there." He cursed again and muttered. "I swear if I find out who did this" he stopped and exclaimed, "We're finally here!" The two boys halted in front of the tall tree, ignoring the curious looks the crowd was giving them.

The pale boy sighed inaudibly as he approached the tree. He looked up and called out to his brother. "Hanamichi! Come down now!"

The aforementioned boy peered down in surprise. "Eh? Aniki? What are you doing here?"

Kaede shook his head at his brother's ignorance. "Do'ahou. Can't you even see the fuss you're causing?" _Not to mention you're giving me a heart attack, baka!!!_

"But aniki! I have to get my rubber shoes!" Hanamichi countered.

"Forget the rubber shoes and get down here idiot!" The older boy commanded.

Hanamichi shook his head stubbornly. "No! No matter what, I have to get it!" At that he began reaching for the rubber shoes again, the branch he was currently stepping on lowering dangerously, appearing to break any moment.

Kaede cursed at his brother's foolishness. _Can't that do'ahou see how risky this is??_ "Ahou! I said come down now!" The pale boy repeated, his voice laced with anxiety.

The redhead just ignored him and continued reaching out for the rubber shoes. He was getting nearer and he inched a little closer, his fingers grazing the shoelaces which were tied loosely around the branch. After a few more steps he finally got hold of the rubber shoes, untied the shoelaces and started to move backwards when the branch he was stepping on suddenly snapped.

The crowd around him gasped and he could hear Mito's voice screaming his name but he paid little attention to them. He was falling! Hanamichi tried desperately to hold onto something anything he could lay his hands on, but all he could grope was the air.

He shut his eyes tightly, expecting the hard pain of the impact but surprisingly, nothing came. The redhead opened his eyes slowly and found himself in the arms of somebody. He looked up and saw a pair of beautiful, blue fox eyes peering at him from behind the long lashes, and Hanamichi almost drowned at the concern he saw in them.

Their eyes locked for a moment, seemingly lost in their own world before the owner of the enticing, blue eyes spoke. "Do'ahou."

Hanamichi replied uncertainly. "Ki-Kitsune?"

Kaede nodded and hugged his brother tightly, whispering at his brother's ear. "Do'ahou. Don't ever scare me like that again."

"I'm sorry aniki.." Hanamichi buried his face on the crook of his brother's neck and hugged back.

The crowds had dissipated at this, seeing that the commotion was finally over and headed back towards the building. Only Mito had stayed, and he silently strode towards the two. "Hanamichi, you idiot! You're gonna kill us!"

Hanamichi pulled back from his brother's hold and grinned sheepishly at his best friend. "Err sorry Mito. I didn't mean to worry you guys but I just _had_ to get that rubber shoes, know what I mean?"

Mito sighed exasperatedly and shook his head. "Yeah, I know what you mean. And I'm sure Kaede knows what you mean too. But that's no excuse for that dangerous stunt you pulled back there. You could've injured yourself badly!"

"I know! I said I'm sorry alright! It won't happen again, I promise" 

"It better not." Kaede spoke suddenly.

Hanamichi turned to his brother and apologized once more. "I'm really sorry aniki I know I shouldn't have acted on impulse like that. But I couldn't bear to see mom's disappointed face when she sees the rubber shoes she had worked so hard for to buy.."

"Baka. It's already ruined. You climbing up the tree and retrieving it won't make much of a difference. Besides, which would you prefer? Kaasan's disappointed face, or her worried one when he sees you all bruised up or worse, in a coma?"

The younger boy bowed his head in shame. "You're right aniki. I don't want kaasan getting worried about me. She has too much to worry about as it is."

Mito came up from behind him and gave him a soft pat on the back. "You know Hanamichi, I don't think auntie's gonna be mad at you for something you didn't even do. It's not as if you're the one who purposely damaged your own rubber shoes!" The shorter boy's eyes narrowed suddenly. "Speaking of rubber shoes, I wonder who the hell did this to yours. Somebody must hate you real badly. hmm, could it be—"

Before his best friend could finish, Hanamichi cut him off hastily. "Aah!! It must have been those guys we met at Danny's last week! You know, the one calling themselves 'Reapers'. They must have sneaked inside and sabotaged the tensai's property!!!" Hanamichi gave out a nervous laugh, eyes flickering as the Kaede eyed him suspiciously.

The older boy turned to Mito and asked. "Do you have any other suspects in mind?"

Mito met his best friend's panicked eyes and shook his head. "Err, no. I can't think of anyone else who would do that" _Hanamichi. why are you hiding it from him??_

"Sou." Kaede looked hardly convinced but he nodded at the boy. He turned to his brother and spoke. "I'm going back now, take care of yourself. Don't get into trouble." He held his gaze for a moment before he turned around and walked to the direction of the school entrance. _I know that Soichirou has something to do with this. And Hanamichi is hiding something from me whatever it is, I have to find out_

__

The two boys gave a heavy sigh as soon as Kaede was gone. "Why didn't you want me to tell him about Soichirou??" Mito asked.

Hanamichi leaned against the tree and replied. "Because I don't want him worrying about me. I don't want him interfering with me Soichirou. Our business is ours and ours only. And I don't want Soichirou to think that I'm a coward who's hiding behind my brother's shadow."

The shorter boy shrugged. "Whatever. But remember, if it's more than you can handle, don't be embarrassed to ask for help. We're all here for you, you know. Me, Kaede, your family, your other friends..." He leaned all of a sudden and added mischievously, "..and even the 50 girls who dumped you!"

Hanamichi scowled at this and gave the poor boy a head butt. "Temee! You should be grateful you're friends with the tensai!!!"

Mito was unable to reply at this, for at the moment he was lying on the grass, unconscious and steam emanating from his forehead. His best friend, unmindful of his current state, continued blabbering about how the world should be rejoicing that a tensai like him was born and so on and so forth.

* * *

_AN: I'm sorry for this badly done chapter!!! I'm so incoherent right now and it's clearly showing in my writing. My apologies! *bows* Anyways, I promise to do better in the next chapter, which will probably come out next week or hopefully, earlier. Again, thanks for all those who reviewed! I'm sorry I couldn't give an individual reply.. probably in the next chapters. ^_^ Yonde kudasatte, arigatou!_


End file.
